Bullying
demonstrates a swirlie on Algernon Papadopoulos.]] Bullying is a major aspect of the game Bully (hence the name). Primarily bullying is used to intimidate others, or embarrass them in front of others. Bullying can be seen throughout the school campus. Verbal Bullying The most commonly occurring kind of bullying on the school grounds, any student may do this at any time. The cliques are generally hostile to most students outside their own clique and will yell at and insult other students for no particular reason. They are more likely to be hostile on their own turf, though. They can also be provoked into verbal bullying by such things as being hit with marbles or stink bombs, or by Jimmy turning off the TV in the boy's dorm. Verbal bullying does not get students in trouble, unless they verbally abuse a prefect or other authority. It is possible to apologize or beg off when verbally bullied, though ignoring the bully usually provokes him into attacking. Physical Bullying Physical bullying occurs all over campus, by most of the clique students. The Nerds and non-clique students are mostly the victims. Attempted bullying between the Preppies and Greasers usually leads to a fistfight, although the Greasers will sometimes back down from Bif. The Townies will attack any Bullworth student they see rather than try to bully them, but they'll bully the Hobos who wander around Blue Skies Industrial Park. Russell can and will bully any student he sees regardless of clique alignment. Jimmy himself can only bully the other boys. The exception to that is that he can give any male character a wedgie. The only thing he can do to girls is pinch them on the rear, which according to the trouble meter is "harassment" rather than bullying. However, certain audio files for each girl indicate that they were intended to be prone to all kinds of physical bullying, including being spat on and swirlies. Who Bullies Who? *Bullying is mostly size dependent. However, all clique students are equally aggressive as each other. The smaller clique members are easily intimidated more than the larger ones. Smaller clique members will bully students their own size, but rarely try and bully students bigger than them, unless that student is in their clique turf. For example, Dan Wilson will be hostile towards Russell if Russell is near the gym area, but will usually get scared when Russell insults back. Larger students like Damon West, and Bif Taylor will pick on students their own size, but this usually ends up in fighting because the other large student will stand up for himself. Because of his size and strength, Russell will bully any student on campus and usually intimidates them. *If a student threatens someone weaker than he is, the threatened student will usually apologize. Students the same size will usually exchange insults and go their separate ways if they aren't in rival cliques. *The Bullies will bully the Non-Clique Students, and Nerds. This happens all over campus. They will attack the Nerds if they are near the parking lot. *The Jocks will bully the Non-Clique students, and would rather attack the Nerds on sight if they are near the gym, outside of the gym area, they can be seen bullying the Nerds. They also insult and try and pick on the Bullies, Greasers, and Preppies in the gym area, this mainly leads to fighting if its a tall student like Russell or Bif. *The Preppies will insult Non-clique students and Nerds, and attack the Greasers on sight if they wander into Harrington House, They will also try and humiliate the Greasers, but this always leads into fighting. In Old Bullworth Vale, the Preppies will insult and sometimes push around townsfolk who are blue collar. *The Greasers will bully Non-Clique students and Nerds, this happens all over campus, and would rather attack the Preppies on sight if they wander into the Autoshop. They will also try and pick on the Preppies, but this always ends up in a fight. They also insult townsfolk in New Coventry. *The Nerds very rarely bully anyone, and are in fact the most bullied clique on campus. However, they will attack the Bullies or Jocks on sight if they go into the Library area. They will also sometimes start on a bully by shoving or insulting them, but normally get scared when the bully insults back. This also normally ends up with the nerd getting beaten up in a fight. The Nerds will taunt and harass the little kids and occasionally the Non-Clique students if they go near the library. They will occasionally harass adults near Dragon's Wing Comics, but are easily intimidated. *The Townies will insult all Bullworth students in Bullworth Town, New Coventry, and at the Carnival. They will attack them on sight in the Blue Skies Industrial Park. They will bully and insult the townsfolk too. In fact, most of the fights that happen in the forecourt of the In and Out motel will include a Townie. Townies never go to Bullworth Academy on their own, but should Jimmy hire one and take him there, every clique will attack on sight. *When the TV in the Boys' Dorm is turned off by a student, he will get insulted by anyone watching the TV, even if they are members of the same clique. Bullying girls At one point in the games' development it was possible for girls to be bullied just like the boys. All of them have dialogue recorded for having been bullied or given a swirlie. However, at some point the ability to bully girls was disabled. Girls automatically break grapples by kicking Jimmy in the balls, and on the rare occasions they can be goaded into fighting still run away as soon as the first strike is thrown. Instead of giving them a wedgie, Jimmy pinches them on the butt, which the game calls harassment rather than bullying. It is possible to bully girls via glitches, be it giving a wedgie, lockering, binning or giving swirlie (Using the grapple glitch), and if bullied, they will use the Bullied/Swirlie dialogue lines that were recorded. Jimmy's Bullying Moves Jimmy can execute any of the following to other students through the Humiliate option (red fist icon), but only if the victim's health is small enough, or he has scared them to the point of giving him the option. It is often rare to scare a higher-ranking clique member such as Preppies, Greasers, and Jocks to the point of humiliation. On the Smaller Older Boys These moves are done to the smaller older boys on campus - Constantinos, Ivan, Gordon, Lance, and Petey of the Non-Clique Students; Donald and Earnest of the Nerds; Davis and Wade of the Bullies; Tad and Gord of the Preppies; Lefty and Vance of the Greasers; Kirby and Dan of the Jocks; Otto and Duncan of the Townies. *Indian/Chinese Burn - Jimmy twists the skin on the target's wrist in two different directions, causing a friction burn. *Spit Headlock - Jimmy gets them in a headlock, spits on his hand, and then rubs it in their face. *Hitting Yourself - Jimmy grabs both of their wrists and makes them punch themselves. Constantinos has all of the above performed on him, but since he is the only older student who snitches to the Prefects, Jimmy will perform the Gutshot on him if he is about to snitch on him. On the Regular Boys These are the moves Jimmy does on all the average sized boys. Trevor and Gary of the Non-Clique Students; Ethan, Tom, Trent and Troy of the Bullies; Bucky, Thad and Cornelius of the Nerds; Parker, Bryce, Chad, Justin and Derby of the Preppies; Ricky, Peanut, Lucky, Hal and Johnny of the Greasers; Bo and Ted of the Jocks; Henry, Jerry and Edgar of the Townies. These are also performed to most adults if Jimmy scares them to the point. *Rabbit punches - Jimmy repeatedly punches them on the shoulder with his fist. *Slaps - Jimmy slaps them back and forth on the face. *Ear twist - Jimmy twists their ear On the overweight boys These moves are done to the non-clique student Ray, and to the nerds Algie, Melvin and Fatty. Despite being overweight, Hal has the regular moves done to him. *Wedgie - Jimmy slaps them on the ear so they turn around, then gives them a wedgie. *Plumbing accident - Jimmy grabs them by their front collar and threatens to punch them until they pee their pants in fright. On the taller boys This is done to the taller boys - Bif of the Preppies; Norton of the Greasers; Casey, Luis, Juri and Damon of the Jocks; Leon, Gurney and Omar of the Townies. Some adults are considered tall and Jimmy performs these moves on them. *Knee to the hamstring - Jimmy knees them in the back of the leg, making them stumble. This bullying move can be done twice in a row. *Push and trip - Jimmy puts his leg behind the other boy's legs, and pushes him over backwards. *Arm twist - Jimmy offers them a handshake, only to twist his arm with a wristlock. Russell can be counted as one of the taller boys, but the only bullying move that works on him is the push and trip. On the smaller younger boys These can only be done to the only two small boys in the game, Pedro and Sheldon. *Nose pinch - Jimmy twists the kids' nose and hauls him up onto his tiptoes. *Push and trip - Jimmy pushes the kid, who then charges. Jimmy holds him back with one hand, and then sidesteps, tripping him. Performing either of these will give you a full trouble meter. If you perform the Gutshot on Pedro or Sheldon, then you will instead get 1/3 of your trouble meter filled. On all boys *Gutshot - Jimmy pushes them lightly on the shoulder a few times, then sucker punches him in the belly. *Face-spit - If Jimmy uses a take-down on a student who is weak enough to humiliate, then attempts to trigger a flying knee drop, he will instead sit on the boy's chest and spit rudely in his face. On both genders *Shoving Taunt - Jimmy shoves them and taunts them. Doing this to female students will usually cause them to scream and run away, whereas the male students will either shove and taunt him back or get scared and apologetic, based on Jimmy's respect level with the student. On both genders from behind *Males - Jimmy will give them a wedgie. Wedgies do a small amount of damage to the victim, and can be repeated until the victim's life bar is fully depleted. They are unable to knock people out, however. *Females - Jimmy will pinch their bottoms. He will do this with all female characters, even the ones with whom no romance is possible (i.e. adults and little kids). Doing this to the little girls, however, will result in a full trouble meter. Other students bullying moves on the receiving end for once, compliments of Trent Northwick and Davis White.]] *Trip from behind - An aggressor runs up behind his victim with an angry face and kicks him in the back of the legs, making them either stumble or fall, depending on the victim's size. The aggressor will then usually taunt his victim. Even the Nerds use this move. Strangely, the prefects don't see this as bullying or violence and won't go after a student for doing it. Like a push, sometimes when there is little reason to be hostile, the trip will not affect Jimmy, and sometimes the aggressor will greet Jimmy afterwards. *Noogies - The aggressor will grab their victim in a headlock and rub their knuckles across their head. It is mainly used by the taller students, however regular sized students use this, only very rarely. Russell Northrop gave Jimmy a noogie in the mission This Is Your School. If Jimmy bribes a student to leave him alone, the student will often give him a noogie after taking the money. *Gutshot - An aggressor will run up to their victim, and then punch them in the stomach. *Arm punch - Essentially the same as the gutshot, except this time it's a punch on the upper arm, just below the shoulder. *Book teasing - Technically not physical, but still considered bullying. The aggressor takes a textbook from the victim and dangles it out of reach above his head while the victim jumps and flails at the book in vain. This is usually done to Nerds and Non-Clique students by Bullies. chokeholding Earnest Jones.]] Occasionally Nerds will do this to Non-Clique Students, or clique members will do it to smaller members of a rival clique. Sometimes the aggressor will be shorter than the victim. *Chokehold lift - This is very rarely seen on campus and mostly done by authorities. The aggressor will lift his victim up by his neck with both hands. Prefects can be seen doing this to a Bully, Preppy, Greaser, or Jock near the Auto Repair Shop. *One handed lift - Russell Northrop mentions that he does this to Nerds. He is seen doing this to Mr. Oh in a mission cutscene. Bullying moves mentioned but not seen *Purple nurples - Fatty Johnson mentions that he is normally the victim of these. *Atomic wedgie - Russell Northrop's trademark bullying move, apparently capable of causing bloodshed. If Bucky is knee dropped he says he would rather take an atomic wedgie over it. *Upside down atomic wedgie and swirlie - This is mentioned by Wade in his dialogue. *Mashed potatoes in shoes - Prank played on Sheldon Thompson while he was asleep. *Locked in a closet - Another prank played on Sheldon, maybe due to his annoying personality. Other Bullying Methods These are common from most clique members apart from Nerds, in fact the Nerds and Non-Clique students are some of the biggest victims of these. Jimmy can also perform these moves on the Prefects. *Shoving Taunt - An aggressor will run over to his victim and insult and shove him. It is the most common form of physical bullying on campus, although on the trouble meter, it counts as harassment. Like the "trip from behind" bullying move, an aggressor won't get into trouble with the prefects if he is seen doing this. Shoving does a small amount of damage to the victim. *Locker time - An aggressor puts the victim in a locker, and shuts the door so the victim is locked inside. While inside, the victim will keep banging the door to be let out. If let out, the victim usually keels over on the floor before getting up and walking away. Jimmy can execute this by pushing a grappled student toward a locker (though the locker must be unlocked to be used) **Russell states that he put a kid in a locker and kept him trapped for 3 days. *Swirlie - An aggressor forces the victim's head into the toilet bowl and then flushes the chain. Jimmy can execute this by pushing a grappled student toward a toilet **If Trent Northwick is swirlied by Jimmy, he will sometimes say "Ew bogwash". Bogwash is the phrase for swirlie in the United Kingdom. *Taking out the trash - An aggressor stuffs the victim into a trashcan. The victim then wriggles about trying to get out, but can't. Jimmy can execute this by pushing a grappled student toward a trashcan **During the mission Halloween, Petey is stuffed in a trashcan by Russell, and gets out. This is the only time in the game where a student is seen getting out of a trashcan after being put in. *Kick me - It's mainly a prank, but still bullying. The aggressor will stick a "kick me sign" on the back of their victim, which causes other students to run up to them and kick them. Students will sometimes kick authority figures if a Kick Me sign is placed on them. If used on Pedro or Sheldon, an authority figure will show up and bust the kicker. Jimmy must find a Kick Me sign from a locker, then attach it to the person's back. On rare occasions Prefects will kick the victim as well. *Book smash - This is both bullying and violent. Every student can be a victim of this. An aggressor will grab a textbook out of a student's hand and throw it at them. Females are even the victim of these, however Jimmy cannot steal a book from the girls since they will kick him in the groin every time he grapples them. Category:Mechanics